Untitled
by Imaginary Raine
Summary: Twoshot:: ::Presente de aniversário pra Mary-neechan:: Ao erguer a vista para ver quem estava em sua frente, viu cabelos negros como a noite e olhos que brilhavam... vermelhos... como o sangue, ou o rubi mais cintilante. ::Yaoi::


Yo minna-san n.n/  
Depois de muito tempo sem dar as caras, eu resolvi aparecer :D

Deidara: finalmente tomou vergonha na cara, un u.\)

¬¬  
Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário pra Mary (eu sei que tá atrasado, demo... gomen #cara de cachorro sem dono# Ó.Ò). Espero que você goste imooto-chan 8D

Nota1: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas estou pensando veentemente em seqüestrar Kyuubi e Shukaku pra mim 8D  
Nota 2: Essa fic não foi betada, se tiver erros português, culpem ele #coloca Deidara como escudo#  
Deidara: Ó.\)  
Nota 3: Omedetou Gozaimasu nee-chan /o/

**IMPORTANTE: eu fiz algumas modificações nesse capítulo, porque tinha coisas que não me agradaram. Espero que vocês gostem das modificações :3**

* * *

_**Untitled**_

**Naruto's secret**

Corria sem rumo aparente pela floresta. Não sabia há quanto tempo o fazia, mas precisava continuar. Não conseguiria voltar, não depois do que tinha acontecido. Seu pior pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade.

_-- flashback--_

Acordara há poucos instantes, estava em pé, olhando sonolento o calendário da parede que indicava que era dez de outubro, dia de seu aniversário, e dia em que a vila festejava a suposta morte de Kyuubi. Graças à lei imposta pelo Sandaime, a geração a qual ele pertencia não sabia nada sobre isso, com exceção de Sai e Sakura.

Diferentes de outras pessoas da vila, que esperavam, ansiosas, 365 dias do ano a espera de seus aniversários, ele odiava o seu com todas as suas forças. Era nesse específico dia do ano que as ofensas e a tentativa de alguém assassiná-lo aumentavam. Era incrível a quantidade de pedras que já foram arremessadas contra sua porta e janelas. Uma vez, teve a impressão de que se juntasse todas as pedras, poderia construir um muro grande o suficiente para evitar que sua casa fosse destruída. Lembrava que uma vez, quando era pequeno, colocaram fogo na sua casa com ele dentro, e se não fosse pelo próprio Sandaime, hoje jazeria morto, enterrado em algum lugar da vila.

Tentando apagar essas lembranças da sua mente, olhou através do vidro da janela, vendo os aldeões terminando os últimos preparativos do festival que comemoravam a derrota de Kyuubi pelas mãos do seu querido Yondaime.

Desviou os olhos da janela e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Terminado este, voltou ao seu quarto com uma toalha envolta na cintura. Abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá sua roupa habitual: uma calça laranja, uma jaqueta, também laranja, de mangas pretas e o hitaiate.

Antes de sair do quarto em direção à cozinha, olhou-se no espelho, e a imagem refletida era a de um rapaz de 16 anos, com cabelos loiros, dourados como sol do meio-dia, olhos azuis, como o mar mais profundo, ou a safira mais brilhante, pele bronzeada, um corpo atlético e três marcas em cada uma de suas bochechas que o identificavam como o Kyuubi no jinchuuriki. Seu olhar, a princípio eram tristes por saberem que a maioria da população da vila ainda o odiava, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez e passou para protegê-la. Mas logo, ao lembrar de seus amigos, a tristeza foi substituída por alegria, e ele sorriu.

Ao chegar na cozinha, abriu o armário e tirou de lá um pote de rámen. Colocou água fervente e esperou até que ficasse pronto, pra então, saborear, do que ele achava, ser o manjar dos deuses.

Ao terminar, dirigiu-se, mesmo que contra sua vontade, à porta de casa. Sabia que esse não era um dia muito bom para sair de casa, mas havia combinado com seus amigos de se encontrarem para comemorarem o seu aniversário.

Saiu de casa e rumou ao local onde todos se reuniriam, e que resultou ser o parque, seguido de miradas de desprezo, que com o tempo aprendeu a ignorar, durante todo o percurso. Ao chegar lá, percebeu que Sai, Sakura, Hinata e Neji já se encontravam lá.

"Ohayo minna-san!" saudou alegremente, como costumava fazer.

"Ohayo Naruto!" cumprimentou Sakura, ao mesmo tempo que se jogava nos braços dele, em um abraço carinhoso. Algo que surpreendeu o loiro, que teve suas bochechas tingidas de um leve tom avermelhado. "Omedetou gozaimasu!" e depositou um beijo na bochecha dele, para logo em seguida separar-se dele e entregar-lhe um pequeno pacote vermelho. "Espero que goste." Comentou sorridente.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan!" agradeceu meio desconcertado. Era a primeira vez que recebia um presente de aniversário.

"Sai da frente feiosa! Você não é a única que quer desejar feliz aniversário e entregar presentes por aqui" comentou Sai, com seu sorriso cínico, fazendo que Sakura, ao encarar aquele maldito sorriso na face dele, e, somando isso ao 'feiosa', lhe propiciasse alguns socos e pontapés.

Ignorando a cena que se passava diante deles, Neji também parabenizou o loiro, falando algo sobre o destino ter decidido que eles deveriam ser amigos e, que, como amigo, não poderia deixar esse dia passar sem lhe entregar um presente: um pacote branco. Em seguida, Hinata também se aproximou de Naruto, para estender-lhe um pequeno pacote de cor alaranjada, murmurando um 'Omedetou gozaimasu' gaguejado, e com as bochechas tingidas de rosa, como já lhe era característico.

Após o ataque de fúria de Sakura, Sai, com alguns hematomas, também parabenizou o amigo, entregando o seu presente. "Creio que é melhor irmos para o Ichiraku, os outros já devem estar nos esperando" disse Sakura, puxando os dois companheiros de time pela mão, sendo acompanhados dos Hyuuga.

Ao passar pelas ruas, pôde novamente perceber os olhares frios que lhe lançavam, e ouvia os sussurros sobre ele ter enganado os herdeiros das famílias mais respeitadas de Konoha (Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, etc.).

No Ichiraku, se encontravam todos os amigos (time Kakashi, time Kurenai, time Asuma e time Gai) a espera deles. Quando eles chegaram, todos se dispuseram a rodear Naruto e enchê-lo de presentes e votos de feliz aniversário.

O Uzumaki se sentou na bancada, disposto a desfrutar de mais uma tigela de rámen. "Ojii-san, rámen de miso!" disse, sorridente como sempre. Seus amigos, vendo seu comportamento infantil, simplesmente suspiraram e se juntaram a ele, cada um com o seguinte pensamento '_Como ele consegue comer tanto rámen assim, e ainda não ter morrido?_', ou algo parecido a isso.

Depois de muitas tigelas, e uma tarde repleta de conversas (eles praticamente passaram a tarde inteira conversando). Decidiram que já era hora de ir. Todos pagaram suas contas, mas quando Naruto foi pagar a dele, Teuchi disse "Hoje a sua parte foi por minha conta". Diante da negativa do loiro, falando que isso não era certo, complementou "Veja isso como meu presente de aniversário", deixando o Uzumaki desconcertado.

"Já que o senhor insiste" rendeu-se. Nesse momento, um jounin adentra no estabelecimento.

"Não acredito que você realmente vai deixar que esse demônio saia daqui sem pagar" falou simplesmente, seus olhos carregados num misto de desprezo e frieza. Todos os presentes, a exceção de Sai e Sakura, olhavam o jounin com olhares confusos. Por que ele chamava a Naruto de demônio?

Ele, por outro lado, se encontrava de olhos arregalados, assustado de que, seus amigos, ao saberem sobre Kyuubi, lhe odiariam. Porque ele sabia que o shinobi que adentrara no estabelecimento ia contar para eles que ele era um jinchuuriki.

Sai e Sakura, ao ouvirem as palavras dele, lançaram-lhe olhares que demonstravam todo o desagrado que aquelas palavras criou. Seus olhares mudaram rapidamente de desagrado para preocupação ao pousarem seus olhos no loiro. "Te encontras bem, Naruto?" perguntou o moreno, vendo o estado de nervos em que o Uzumaki se encontrava, além do fato de que ele olhava fixamente o jounin, como se estivesse hipnotizado, seus olhos demonstrando medo (N/A: creio que essa é uma das situações em que Naru-chan sentiria medo, não é?).

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, o jounin apenas sorriu perversamente "Por que te encontras assim? Por acaso tens medo de que seus amigos descubram o demônio que você realmente é?"

"Pára!" o tom de voz que saiu da sua boca surpreendeu seus amigos... trêmula... nunca haviam visto ele assim. "Pára, por favor!"

"Por que você chamou Naruto de demônio?" perguntou Neji, voltando-se para aquele ninja desprezível que aparecera por lá.

"Alguém aqui poderia me dizer que fim levou Kyuubi no Yohko a dezesseis anos atrás?" perguntou agora sério, olhando um ponto vazio. Naruto sentiu o mundo sumir sob seus pés '_Não!_', ele ia contar.

"Foi morto pelo Yondaime" respondeu Shikamaru, "isso é algo que todos sabemos."

A risada de escárnio que recebeu, fez com que Shikamaru franzisse o cenho. "Isso é o que dizem na Academia por causa de uma lei imposta pelo Sandaime"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou Kiba, cansado das coisas sem sentido que aquele homem dizia.

"Que Kyuubi não morreu realmente." Ante as miradas de incredulidade que recebeu, prosseguiu. "O Yondaime não era capaz de matá-lo, então usou uma técnica que selou o demônio em um recém-nascido." Disse, deleitando-se com o pavor que o Uzumaki demonstrava.

"Um recém-nascido?" todos aqueles que não pertenciam ao time Kakashi olharam para Naruto instintivamente, lembrando-se de que seus pais os proibiam de acercar-se a ele quando eram menores. "Naruto, você...?"

E Naruto viu... viu como seus amigos o olhavam de uma forma diferente, como se afastavam, temendo que pudessem pegar uma doença contagiosa. E ele não suportou... correu... não queria receber aqueles olhares dos seus amigos. Não queria que tivessem aquele tipo de comportamento em relação a ele. Não queria...

Ao ver o loiro correndo, Sakura começou a ir atrás dele, mas alguém a segurou pelo braço. Voltou-se e viu que quem a segurava era Ino "Você pensa mesmo em ir atrás dele?"

"E por que não deveria ir?"

Ino a olhou incrédula "Por Kami, Sakura! Ele tem a Kyuubi dentro dele! Você poderia morrer!"

O único ruído ouvido seguido dessas palavras foi o som que é produzido quando uma mão acerta o rosto de alguém.

Todos estavam surpresos, sobre tudo Ino, pelo tapa que recebera de Sakura. Pousou sua mão na bochecha atingida e olhou pra Sakura. "Por que você fez isso?"

Sakura se encontrava com lágrimas nos olhos "Como vocês podem ser tão frios?" gritou, surpreendendo ainda mais a todos. "Vocês não sabem o quanto ele sofreu. Vocês não sabem o que vocês acabaram de fazer a ele." Seus joelhos não suportaram mais o seu peso e cederam. As lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas.

"Eu não acredito, Sakura, que você prefere ficar ao lado daquele demônio a dar ouvidos a razão!" disse Kiba exasperado. Para logo em seguida sentir a dor causada pelo contato de um punho em seu rosto. Olhou para o seu agressor e viu Sai, que não levava mais em seu rosto aquele sorriso falso, mas tinha um rosto completamente vazio de emoções. "Você também está do lado dele?"

"É isso que os amigos fazem, permanecem do mesmo lado não importa em qual situação" igual ao seu rosto, sua voz não era dotada de nenhuma emoção.

"Por acaso você esqueceu o que Kyuubi fez à Konoha há 17 anos atrás?" contestou Neji, tão frio quanto Sai.

"E você por acaso esqueceu que naquela época ele era um recém-nascido?" rebateu o ANBU-Ne.

"Que problemático" disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente. "Explique-nos Sai, então, o motivo de ele ter nos escondido essa informação, se ele realmente não é o Kyuubi?"

"Por que ele sabia que vocês reagiriam dessa maneira!" quase gritou Sakura em resposta.

"Vocês simplesmente não são dignos de tudo que o Naruto fez por vocês. Não passam de lixo!"voltou-se para Sakura e ajudou-a a levantar, para saírem do estabelecimento.

Os outros permaneceram no Ichiraku mais algum tempo, refletindo sobre as palavras que foram ditas ali.

Enquanto isso, o Uzumaki já havia saído da vila, e corria desesperado pela floresta.

_-- end of flashback--_

Continuava a correr sem parar. Queria ficar o mais afastado o possível de Konoha. As lágrimas embaçavam sua vista, tanto que não se deu conta de que havia alguém na sua frente.

O impacto o fez ir ao chão. Ao erguer a vista para ver quem estava em sua frente, viu cabelos negros como a noite e olhos que brilhavam... vermelhos... como o sangue, ou o rubi mais cintilante.

**Continua...**

* * *

Esse capítulo não saiu como eu queria ç.ç  
Mesmo depois das modificações, sinto que ainda falta algo, mas eu continuo sem saber o que é...

Deidara: O que significa que você é uma inútil, un ¬.\)

u.u - suspira-  
Só terá continuação se a Mary gostar  
Senão, vai pro ralo 8D  
Kissus, minna-san o/


End file.
